


Hockeyfact, Season 2: Episode 1 - Meat and Fiber, or Zdeno Chara’s Bed Extender

by hockeyfact



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyfact/pseuds/hockeyfact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2, Episode 1 of Hockeyfact, your friendly neighborhood fannish hockey podcast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hockeyfact, Season 2: Episode 1 - Meat and Fiber, or Zdeno Chara’s Bed Extender

[Season 02, Episode 01: Meat and Fiber, or Zdeno Chara’s Bed Extender](http://www.hockeyfactpodcast.com/2014/02/09/season-02-episode-01-meat-and-fiber-or-zdeno-charas-bed-extender/)

We’re back! Welcome back! Here we are with season two :) We’re super excited to be here, to once again share all of our feelings with all of you. Look out for even more feelings, particularly from our three new contributors (everyone say hi to Erica, Kay, and Toni; there are seriously bomb.com–love them like we do).

Not to mention that it’s February, which means the Olympics (are you guys hyperventilating yet? Are you guys ready for NO SLEEP FEBRUARY??)

We hope you guys saw Hilary Knight’s breakaway in the USA Women’s team against Finland. That woman. Our panties–she can have them all.


End file.
